


Special treatment

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Torture, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor had, rather luckily as he was forced to admit, captured Logan. While the runt was knocked out the blond man managed to bring him in a special place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 8 - Ghost by Halsey

Victor had, rather luckily as he was forced to admit, captured Logan. While the runt was knocked out the blond man managed to bring him in a _special place_.

He had undressed Wolverine and then he had enchained his wrists and ankles, tying them to the roof and the floor respectively to force his victim in a X position, making him totally vulnerable. He had also put a bite-gag in his mouth, a leather collar and a leather cock cage on him.

At last he changed his clothes into something more _inspiring_ : leather boots, trousers and jacket.

 

When Logan woke up he clearly wasn’t amused by the situation and he immediately started to growl and babble threateningly, making Victor laugh.

 

-What’s the problem, runt? Can’t ya talk properly?- Sabretooth mocked his victim, who unsheathed his claws.

Unluckily for him, Victor was too smart to let him free himself so easily, therefore the X-Man could do nothing but struggle uselessly against his bonds.

 

-I told ya last time that I planned something funny. I rented this room especially for it.- he explained, moving a arm around to point at all the BDSM stuff that filled the room: sex toys, whips, paddles, ropes and chains, fucking machines and everything one could think of.

 

Logan shivered, suddenly more worried than angry, and struggled harder, again with no results.

 

-Calm down runt, I tied ya personally, there’s no way ya can free yerself. I ain’t gonna let ya go away before I’ve finished with ya.- Sabretooth grinned evilly, making a few steps towards his prisoner.

 

The X-Man glared at him from below because of their height difference, growling again. It was the only sound he could make to threaten the other. Of course Victor’s reaction was laughing.

 

-Ya can’t stop me, runt. Ya’re mine till I let ya go.- the taller man said in a warm tone of voice, pulling the other’s hair to make him expose his neck.

 

The capturer leaned down to lick and bite his victim’s neck to the point of drawing blood while his free hand scratched his chest and belly to spill more, making Logan moan in pain.

He stepped back and licked the red liquid off his lips and fingers, staring at the other with an amused grin.

 

-Ya taste good even if ya’re sober, ya know?- he mocked the other, who glared and growled back. –An’ blood looks good on ya.-

 

He got closer again, tearing Wolverine’s chest and back apart to the point of exposing his adamantium bones before his healing factor kicked in to close the wounds. When Sabretooth was finally satisfied there was a pool of blood at Logan’s feet.

 

The latter groaned in pain all the time, using that break from suffering to glare and growl again.

 

Victor obviously wasn’t intimidated by that and walked to a wall to choose between various torture devices. He put everything he liked on a wheeled table and brought it near Logan, letting him see exactly what he picked and what he would use on him.

 

The short man shivered when the first thing Sabretooth picked up was a barbed whip. It was perfectly clear that he wouldn’t hold himself back for any reason.

 

The blond man walked around his victim and whipped him once, enjoying the resulting wound and moan of pain. He hit Wolverine for some minutes, without letting the flesh heal between hits, until he clearly saw the metal shoulder blade shine under the blood. At that point he stopped and put the dirty whip back on the table, looking amused at Logan’s expression. He was angry and he was already sweating for the pain, exactly what Victor wanted.

He looked down and he grinned at the sight of the other’s dick getting harder in its cage.

 

-It looks like ya like it, runt.- he mocked the X-Man, sliding the tip of his claw on the caged dick and chuckling for its enthusiastic reaction. –Ya can’t deny it.-

 

If he could have talked, Logan would have heavily insulted him. Instead he had to shut up and feel all the humiliation that was coming from his physiological reaction to that treatment. Being a masochist was utterly humiliating for him.

 

Victor picked a box from the table, opening it to reveal an electric device. He immediately regulated its level on the maximum and then he put the electrodes on Wolverine’s nipples.

 

The latter moaned in pain and shook for the electricity. But when Sabretooth moved the electrodes away he had barely time to breath before the other put them back on his skin, this time on his groin. As it was predictable, Logan’s dick got fully erected.

 

-I see ya’re ready to go on, runt.- Victor mocked him further, putting the device away.

 

He looked around to localize the object he had in mind, then he brought a fucking machine behind Logan. He selected a big dildo (still smaller than his dick) and put it on the moving pole, then he regulated the options and turned it on.

 

Wolverine wasn’t surprised that it moved fast and deep, making him moan mostly in pain first, then gradually the sounds coming out of his mouth became groans of pleasure. He even retracted his claws. He tried to control himself, but with the bite-gag forcing his mouth half open it was impossible to hold them back and what was worst was that his dick looked _extremely_ happy for the treatment he was undergoing. It even started to drip precum after a certain point, the traitor!

 

In the meantime Victor pulled a chair in front of his victim and sat there, watching Logan’s reactions in amusement. It was clear that his erection was growing under his leather trousers, but he had enough self control not to free it yet. He wanted to hear Wolverine beg first.

 

The short man’s gaze slowly changed from stubborn denial of giving up to painful enjoyment, he panted and moaned without restrains and he sweat and shook for the excessive pleasure. He looked at Victor, completely forsaking his pride to ask for release.

 

Sabretooth grinned victoriously at that sight: it was exactly what he was waiting for.

 

-What d’ya want, runt?- he asked lustfully, massaging his groin from over his trousers. –D’ya want more?-

 

Logan promptly nodded. He would do anything to reach orgasm.

 

-D’ya want _this_ fucking ya, runt?- Victor provoked him further, freeing his dick and masturbating to get it fully erected.

 

Wolverine nodded again, staring at his hand’s movement, aroused even more by that sight.

 

-Then tell it to me.- the blond man stood and reached him, removing his bite gag. –Tell me what ya want.- he repeated.

 

-Let… Let me come…- Logan managed to say between moans and pants.

 

-That’s not the proper way, ya know it.- Sabretooth scolded him with a grin, looking straight into his eyes.

 

The shorter man groaned a complaint, but he knew that bastard wouldn’t do anything if he didn’t get what he wanted.

 

- _Please_ …- he begged.

 

-“Please” what?-

 

-Please… fuck me… I wanna come…- Logan was forced to say.

 

-Good boy.- Victor’s grin widened victoriously and he walked around his victim to turn off the fucking machine.

 

He moved it aside, positioning himself and penetrating him, starting immediately to thrust fast and hard into him. He kept the other still by grabbing his hips without worrying if his claws drew blood at every movement; Logan was a masochist after all, he surely enjoyed it.

 

Wolverine moaned and groaned louder, trying uselessly to move his hips to get more. He was forced to stay on the tip of his toes because of the height difference, but he didn’t care about the uncomfortable position, he just wanted to come.

 

Victor thrust and thrust as fast as he could, leaning down to bite Logan’s neck and licking away his blood, getting closer to orgasm at every moment.

When he was about to come he moved a hand between his victim’s legs and freed his erection, thrusting harder to make him reach orgasm first and only by anal stimulation.

 

The X-Man came with a loud growl of pleasure, shaking for the overwhelming pleasure and closing his eyes, wetting his own belly.

 

Sabretooth needed a few more seconds before he reached his climax, helped by Logan’s inner contractions. He made a low sound that seemed a tiger’s purr, clenching the other’s hips harder and stiffening while emptying himself inside him.

 

They didn’t move for some moments, catching their breaths, then Victor pulled out of Logan and spanked him teasingly.

 

The short man immediately drew his claws again, growling.

 

-I’m gonna kill ya as soon as ya free me!- he threatened, turning his head to glare at the other.

 

-Who says _I’m_ gonna free ya? Ya have a tracking device if ya need help from yer fellow X-Men, don’t ya?- Victor chuckled, walking to Logan’s clothes to search them.

 

-DON’T YA _DARE_!- he shouted angrily. He didn’t want anyone to see him in those conditions!

 

-Ops, too late.- Sabretooth laughed, while pressing the emergency button on the X-Men symbol. –See ya around, runt!- he waved his hand and walked out of the room, leaving Logan to drown in shame and humiliation, waiting for someone to come and free him.


End file.
